


Exile and Betrayal

by acenetical



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenetical/pseuds/acenetical
Summary: DISCONTINUED"Tommy innit has been found guilty on all accounts. His punishment will be..."Tommy hung his head, not moving his gaze. awaiting the many more months he would have to spend in probation, reporting to the fucking furry."Permanent exile. He must be outside the borders before sunset tonight."What...?Tommy gets exiled and ends up at Techno's base, where they plot revenge together.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing lmao hopefully i'll update this but I'm not gonna have a consistent schedule. hopefully at least once a week

"Tommy innit has been found guilty on all accounts. His punishment will be..." Tommy hung his head, not moving his gaze. awaiting the many more months he would have to spend in probation, reporting to the fucking furry.

"Permanent exile. He must be outside the borders before sunset tonight." Tubbo hit the desk with a small mallet. Tommy looked up for the first time since stepping foot in the courthouse. "Exile?! But-" Fundy and Quackity came behind Tommy and wrestled a pair of handcuffs on him. Tubbo spoke again, "Fundy and Quackity will come with you to retrieve whatever you need before you leave." He gestured for them to leave the courthouse, and stepped down from the desk to go speak to Dream, who was leaning against the wall.

  
Fundy grabbed the wire of the handcuffs and dragged Tommy out of the room, Quackity following close behind.

  
Fundy, Tommy, and Quackity walked towards Tommy"s house in silence. When they arrived, Quackity stepped forward and opened the door, stood to the side as Fundy led Tommy in.

  
"I'll unhandcuff you now. Tubbo said to keep you handcuffed until you leave, but as long as you leave right after getting your stuff it should be good." Fundy took a key out of his pocket and unlocked both cuffs. Tommy silently slid the cuffs off and walked towards his chests, grabbing a bag and randomly throwing items in it.

  
"You shouldn't grab random shit. Get stuff you need." Quackity suggested. Tommy turned around and scowled at him, before taking some less needed items out of his bag and throwing stuff like food, a few potions, and other stuff he thought he'd probably need. Quackity nodded and left the house. Fundy walked up to Tommy and handed him an empty book and quill. Tommy gave him an incredulous look.

  
"You’re still on probation. Y'gotta write what you do every day." He chuckled.

  
"I fucking hate you…" He grabbed the book and shoved it into his bag.

  
"Seeya Tommy." Fundy waved as Tommy walked towards the back door.

  
"Yeah." Tommy slammed the door shut as he left.

  
"Hey, Tommy." He jumped back. Ranboo was standing behind the door. "Oh- sorry. I wanted to give you these." He took two discs out of his pocket, Blocks, and Mellohi.

  
"Are these…?" Tommy took the discs and stared at them.

  
"Yeah, they're the real ones. I grabbed them from Tubbo's house. I don't think he'd have two fake discs in his house."

  
Tommy stared at the discs for a few minutes, Ranboo awkwardly standing there. "...Thanks." Tommy put the discs in his bag and extended a hand to shake.

  
"Uh, yeah, it's the least I could do." He shook his hand and walked back towards the courthouse. Tommy backed up and looked over Llmanburg. He wanted to at least try to reason with Tubbo before never being allowed to return. He walked around the border of L’manburg, making sure to avoid everyone he saw. He finally reached the courthouse and peeked through the side door. Tubbo was the only one in there. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could, but tubbo heard and spun around.

  
"Dream? Are you ready to negotiate-" He paused when he saw Tommy. "Tommy? Why are you still here? Your exile starts in less than an hour."

  
"I want to know why you actually went through with the deal! We have almost half the server on our side- we could've fought back against Dream! We could've negotiated the terms with him! We could've-"

  
"Tommy. You've started one too many wars with Dream. We may have the numbers, but we in no way have the firepower. If we had fought a war with him, there's no way we would be able to win. L’manburg would be lost. Forever."

  
Tommy stepped back from Tubbo, pressing his back against the door.

  
"If Dream had gathered all of his allies, and decided he wanted us all dead. We would be dead. And you very well know you and I both only have one life left." Tubbo took a step towards Tommy, green swirls appearing around his head. "If I had decided to let you stay in L’manburg, both of us, and many others, would be dead!" The green swirls grew thicker before suddenly disappearing and familiar horns and ears appearing in its place.

  
"Tubbo…" Tommy stared at him in fear. Staring at the horns. He stayed frozen in place for a few long seconds, then slamming the door open and running away as fast as he could. Ignoring any calls at him as he ran. He ran for what felt like hours, then finally stopping to rest, certain that L’manburg and everyone else were far behind him.

  
Tommy, in his rush to leave, never saw the silent tears running down his face.

Tommy looked over at the sunset. He took Mellohi out of his bag and stared at it for a long while. Eventually, he stuffed it back in his back and set his sights on a lone tree in the middle of the sprawling plains biome. He threw his bag next to the tree and grabbed an axe, and started chopping a few branches from the sides and throwing them in a pile.

  
He made a pile of a few branches, set them on fire, and sat next to it, staring up at the open night sky. He took out Blocks and turned it around in his hands. He sighed and looked at the fire as it twisted and turned in the wind. He traced the engravings of the disc and imagined the tune playing in his head. He laid down on his back with Blocks on his chest, imagining the music until he fell asleep.

* * *

Tommy woke up with weeds in his hair and a chicken pecking at Blocks. He shooed it away and shoved the disc back in his bag before anything else could get to it. He stomped out the last of the flames and slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking away from the rising sun. He looked over the horizon, seeing nothing but empty fields, and a hint of trees right over the edge. He walked towards the forest, guessing he'd be there by noon.

  
As he walked, he took an apple out of his bag and started eating it, realizing he hasn’t eaten since before his trial. His trial… He had forgotten about that. He shook his head and tried not to think about it. He walked through the rolling grasses, looking around at the small patches of flowers and the groups of animals grazing the fields. He stopped at a creek to dig in his bag for an empty bottle to fill when he felt a weird chill down his spine. He spun around to see a thin smoke that quickly disappeared. He shrugged it off and went back to filling his bottle.

  
He filled his bottle and continued making his way towards the woods still slightly weirded out by the smoke. After some thinking, he attributed it to late morning frost evaporating.

  
He finally reached the forest, at a bit after noon, judging by the position of the sun. He sat down at the very beginning of the forest to make sure he had enough supplies and to rest. He looked through his bag, checking for the essentials. He didn’t seem to be short on anything so he laid against a tree and looked back over the plains biome.

  
The DreamSMP and L’manburg were completely out of sight. All he could see were endless seas of grass. He sighed and leaned his head against the tree, looking up into the branches of the tree. Watching the leaves sway in the wind and the occasional bird land on a branch and peck around before flying away again. He stood up and looked around, before grabbing his bag and beginning his trek through the forest.

He walked for hours, eventually noticing the fading light through the trees; and the familiar growls and hisses of mobs spawning. He set his pack next to a particularly large tree, broke a small stick off the side of the trunk, and lit a match to hopefully light up the area enough to ward off any mobs that might want to ruin his day.

  
He grabbed a few more sticks and started a small fire, far enough away from any trees that it wouldn’t spread. He took a stick from the side and stuck it through a hunk of salted pork. He held it over the fire, turning it every so often until it looked cooked enough. He tore the meat off and bit into it. It wasn’t cooked right. He grimaced and threw the stick back in the fire and continued eating. It would have to do.

* * *

He woke up, packed up his stuff, and continued through the forest. He grabbed some berries from a bush. They weren’t poisonous. He set up camp under a lone birch tree in the oak forest.

Continued walking. Nothing else.

It had started to get colder. Tommy was cold.

The floor was covered in a thin layer of frost. Tommy kept a thin blanket over his shoulders as he walked. He was even colder. When he set up camp again he sat and looked at the few visible stars. He was sad.

It had started to snow. Tommy was so cold. He was sad throughout his walk through the forest. The trees had started to thin out by the end of the day. He sat down and lit a torch. He cried.

Tommy was walking much slower. The trees were much farther apart, not shielding the snow at all. He was so very cold.

Tommy didn’t get very far today. He shouldn’t have kept walking into the snow.

Tommy didn’t move from his camp. He was tired. He occasionally stood up and began to leave, but soon sat back down.

Tommy didn’t move at all today. He was so incredibly cold. He cried again today. He didn’t miss them. He didn’t.

Someone walked past him. Tommy looked up at them, trying not to be noticed. He failed. They came and picked him up and carried him away. Tommy was too tired and frozen to fight back. They brought Tommy into an underground base slightly hidden by the snow. They set him on a bed and covered him in blankets.

  
Tommy was a little less cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't focus on the future, only my short sight  
> I hate to say it but your sister was right  
> I'm a wanker, complete wanker  
> A fucking waste of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back :D hello. have this

Tommy woke up feeling a lot better than when he fell asleep. When had he fallen asleep again? He pulled the blankets around him closer. When had he gotten those? He looked around the room he was in. Wasn’t he outside?

  
He heard a door creak open. Someone walked in with a cup of water and placed it next to the bed he was sat in. They left without saying anything, probably thinking Tommy was still asleep. Tommy looked over at the water, contemplating whether it was worth it to move from the warmth of the blankets to grab it. Eventually, he shifted towards the cup and grabbed it, downing it in a few seconds. He placed the cup down and laid back down.

  
Tommy woke to the person coming back in the room. He took the cup, presumably to refill it with fresh water, when he realized it was empty.

  
"Tommy? Y’awake?" Tommy grunted in response. "Want anythin’ to eat?" Tommy responded with silence for a few seconds.

  
"Mhm." The person nodded in response and left.

  
Tommy sat there in silence, looking around the room. It definitely wasn't anyone's house in the DreamSMP or L’manburg, not like they'd come for him. There was a thin window near the ceiling, covered mostly by snow. The walls are bare, the only things in the room being the bed he was sat on, and the small table the cup was on earlier.

  
The person came back holding a bowl of soup. "You shouldn't eat anything heavy right away. More water?" Tommy nodded. They set the soup on the table and left again.

  
Tommy looked at the bowl for a bit, and the spoon placed next to it. He scooted over to the bowl and started eating it. It was just a simple broth with some cut up potatoes swimming it in. It wasn’t bad.

  
The person returned with the cup full of water again. Tommy looked up at them for the first time. They looked… familiar. "How's the soup?" Tommy nodded in appreciation. "Cool." He placed the cup on the table. "I'm guessing you aren’t ready to talk yet, so I'll just leave you alone until you are."

  
Tommy looked down at the soup, took a bite of a potato, and when he looked up he was gone. He knew who that was. Who was he? He racked his brain, thinking of each person he knows, trying to figure out which one was the person who brought him here. His brain was too scrambled to think easily.

  
Wilbur, he's dead. Tubbo… he didn’t want to think about Tubbo. Fundy, no, he's a fox. Quackity, the person was wearing a crown. Niki, the person's voice was much too monotone. Technoblade… It made sense, monotone voice, crown. But why would Techno be anywhere near Tommy? And why would Techno save him?

  
Tommy tried to stop thinking about it and continued eating his soup. He put the empty bowl on the table, taking a sip of the water before bundling up in the blankets again. He was still so cold.

  
The man, Techno, came back after who knows how long. "Hey, Tommy." He sat down next to him. Tommy scooted away. "You ready to talk?" He shrugged. "What about yes or no questions?" He contemplated for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

  
"Were you traveling for more than a week?" Tommy tapped his fingers together and then nodded.

  
"Did you leave of your own accord?" Tommy shook his head.

  
"Were you sitting under that tree for more than.. 12 hours?" He nodded.

  
"More than 24?" Tommy nodded again.

  
"Okay, I think that's good for now. Throw something at the wall if you need me." Techno chuckled a bit and left. Tommy stared at the wall for a bit. He occasionally heard Techno walking around outside. He decided that he would just sleep until Techno came back.

  
Tommy was a little less cold

* * *

Techno came back with a pear. "Hey, Tommy. Brought you a pear. I'll leave it here." He put the pear on the table. "Oh yeah, I brought you a book too." He took a small book out of his pocket and placed it next to the pear. "Bye."

  
Tommy turned toward the table and took the book. The title was long worn, and the edges of the pages were ragged. The inside cover showed it was a collection of poems. He opened to a random page and flipped to the beginning of the poem.

I thought I couldn’t love anymore  
Turns out I can't  
Not for the same reasons as before  
I use everyone I ever meet  
I can't find the perfect match  
Abused as I learned  
While I ostracized the ones who loved me back

On the path of least resistance  
I find myself salting the earth  
Every time that I miss you  
I feel the way you hurt  
And I don't deserve you  
You deserve the world  
Though it feels like we were built from the same dirt

Oh, I hate to say it but your sister was right  
Don't trust English boys with far too much free time  
I hate to say it but your sister was right  
I'm nothing but a problem, leave you crying overnight  
And I hate to say it but your sister was right  
I can't focus on the future, only my short sight  
I hate to say it but your sister was right  
I'm a wanker, complete wanker  
A fucking waste of time

Tommy shut the book. He didn’t like that one. Reminded him of someone. He felt that weird shiver down his spine, and an odd warmth on his shoulder. He jumped a bit and pulled the blankets tighter around him.

  
Tommy was just a little less cold.

* * *

"Tommy? You ready to talk?" Techno knocked on the door and came in with a cup of water. He placed the cup on the table and sat on the bed.

  
Tommy thought for a minute before nodding. He let out a raspy "Hey-" before descending into a coughing fit. Techno handed him the water, which he took, pausing his coughing to take a sip. He gave Techno a nod and hummed in thanks.

  
"If you're not ready to talk you can write." Techno took a small journal from his pocket, flipped to an empty page, and handed a pen to Tommy. He nodded in response, taking the book and writing a simple, Thanks. in his messy scrawl.

  
"Okay. So d'ya mind if I ask some more questions?" Tommy nodded.

  
"How long were you under that tree?" A day or 2? idk

  
"Why were you there so long?" Was too tired to keep walking. Too cold.

  
"Why did you keep walking into the snow?" Fastest way away from ~~Lma~~ everyone else.

  
"Why were you leaving L’manburg?" Tommy paused for a minute. Exiled

  
"Exiled? Why?" Dream's a bitch "Yeah he really is. But how did Dream get you exiled?" Built an obsidian wall and threatened violence. I just beunt down his stupid bf's house "You shouldn’t have burnt down his house. Didn’t Tubbo appoint you VP before Will and I blew up the place?" Yeah. But the stupid house was barly even damaged. Dreom is just a p- Tommy’s handwriting became more and more illegible as he wrote until Techno couldn’t read it at all.

  
"Tommy? Tommy, I can't read what you’re writing— are you ok?" Tommy tried writing something, but it came out as an illegible scribble. "Tommy calm down. Awhh it’s because I talked about L’manburg isn’t it. Ff—" Techno glanced back and forth, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Tommy, trying to comfort him. Tommy froze for a second before practically melting into the hug, choking back a sob. Techno tightened his arms around Tommy, rubbing circles into his back.

  
“I-” He’s cut off by another small coughing fit before continuing, “-miss them...”

  
“I know Tommy, it’s not your fault.” They were silent for a while when Techno continued, “The thing about stories like these, is that good things rarely happen to heroes. Remember Theseus? He risked his life to save his city, without him all of them would’ve died. He sent himself directly into enemy lines, and he saved them all. And the only thing they did to thank him, was kick him out. He died alone, disgraced by his country, hated by their people. You were a hero Tommy, but you will not die like one. Not yet. Not until we get anarchy. Governments only cause more problems, and you know that now. Do you really want to be a hero Tommy? After everything they’ve done to hurt you? Don’t let them use you to get what they want, and as soon as you stop helping them to get what you want they cast you aside.  
Do you want to be a hero Tommy? Or do you want to be alive?”

Tommy pulled back from the hug and looked Techno in the eyes.

“Let’s fuck their shit up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno was currently taking one of these breaks, a few planks of wood covering the hole, and a few spiders wandering around aimlessly.  
> “How’s that book, Tommy?” Tommy nodded in response.  
> “It’s like a book of poems. Where’d you even get this?” Tommy pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders. He was still cold.  
> “It just suddenly appeared in my chest one day. Somebody must’ve dropped it in my chest the day or the war.”  
> “Pog.” Tommy flipped to another page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt have a good part to use for the summary that didnt spoil the end but basically techno is training and tommy watches then stuff happens 👍

Tommy had recovered a few days ago. Techno was training outside his spider spawner, Tommy was reading on the sidelines, occasionally looking up to see how Techno was doing. Techno had made a small hole in the wall of the spawner so the spiders never stopped coming. He always made sure to do this in the day so he could easily take a break and get right back into it as fast as possible.

  
Techno was currently taking one of these breaks, a few planks of wood covering the hole, and a few spiders wandering around aimlessly.

  
“How’s that book, Tommy?” Tommy nodded in response.

  
“It’s like a book of poems. Where’d you even get this?” Tommy pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders. He was still cold.

  
“It just suddenly appeared in my chest one day. Somebody must’ve dropped it in my chest the day or the war.”

  
“Pog.” Tommy flipped to another page.

  
Techno took a swig of his water, and jumped right back into the sparring area, kicking the planks off the spawner as a swarm of spiders scurried out of the spawner.

  
Techno spun around the sparring field, killing spiders as he went. Tommy watched as Techno danced around the mobs, flawlessly slicing through them, making it look as natural as breathing. Tommy looked up occasionally to see Techno still performing his elaborate dance of murder.

  
Techno placed the plank back with a loud thunk and sat down next to Tommy again and sighed.

  
“‘M done for the day. Wanna help me cover the spawner up better?”

  
“Don’t feel like getting attacked. I’ll wait here.”

  
“Okay, Tommy.” Techno stood back up and grabbed an armful of stones, shoving them in the hole and cementing them in. Tommy ignored Techno and focused on his book.

  
Techno stood in front of Tommy and Tommy ignored him.

  
“C’mon Tommy we gotta go home now.” Techno lightly kicked Tommy with the inside of his foot. “Hey.”

  
“Yeah, yeah I’m coming Blade.” He grabbed the book and ran after Techno, who was already a couple of feet down the path.

  
Tommy had to jog to catch up with Techno. “Why do you walk so damn fast?!”

  
“It’s better than walking at 2 feet a minute.” Techno walked faster.

  
“SHUT UP BLADE. I AM A BIG MAN I WALK VERY FAST YOU JUST WALK TOO FAST!”

  
“I walk at a completely normal speed. You just walk like you’re on soul sand at all times.” Tommy sprinted to close the gap between them and had to keep up an unnaturally fast pace to keep up with Techno.  
“Slow down pig man!” Tommy was half walking, half jogging behind Techno. Suddenly Techno stopped walking and Tommy crashed right into him, falling onto the dirt path.

  
“What was that for?!” Tommy rubbed his head and sat up.

  
“It was funny.” Techno spun on his heel to look at Tommy, still on the floor.

  
“It was not!” He jumped up and tried to hit Techno, him stepping to the side, Tommy narrowly avoiding falling over again.

  
“You’re a dick you know that Technoblade.” Tommy started run/walking away to try and be ahead of Techno.

  
“No, I’m not.” Techno quickly caught up to Tommy and walked right past him.

  
“How do you physically walk that fast!?” Tommy ran past Techno, him responding as he passed, “I don’t lose 3 inches off of my height because I don’t have terrible posture.” Tommy instinctually corrected his posture.

  
“MY POSTURE ISN’T THAT BAD PIGMAN. AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT???” Tommy ran up behind him and hit him over the head and ran ahead.

  
“Yeah, it is.” Techno sped up to keep up with him, and at the speed, they were going at they quickly reached the base.

Techno dropped his gear just inside the door, while Tommy ran inside, throwing his coat at the wall, running directly for the chest room.

  
“I’m so hungry! We were out for forever!!” He grabbed a few potatoes from a chest and threw them in the smoker.

  
“We were out for like two hours. You could’ve eaten before we left.” Techno lit the smoker and the smell of baking potatoes soon filled the room.

  
“I didn’t feel like it when we left! And no way we were only out for two hours!” Tommy crouched down and peeking in the smoker, the potato skin already crisping.

  
Techo sighed, “Next time I’ll take some snacks or somethin’. Y’know you don’t have to come with me trainin’ every time.” He checked the potatoes again. The skin was crisped enough that he knew they were cooked through. He put the fire out and took the potatoes out.

  
“How do you do that with your bare hands? They must be like a thousand degrees.” Tommy poked a potato for a few seconds, flinching away when the heat hit him.

  
“I’m just that cool.” Techno sliced the potatoes open and cut a few slabs of butter into the cracks. He took one for himself, biting into it immediately. Tommy tentatively grabbed one, taking a small bite and immediately spitting it out onto the floor.

  
“HOW ARE YOU EATING THIS IT’S SO HOT???” He waved his hand wildly in front of his mouth as if to cool it off. “MY TONGUE IS PROBABLY BURNT!!”

  
“It’s like slightly warm. Blow on it.” Techno took another bite of his potato, still steaming. “You’re just a pussy.”

  
“NO I’M NOT, BLADE!!” Tommy took a big bite and quickly regretted it. He tried his best to keep a straight face and swallowed. “See!!” He choked out.

  
“Yeah, you sure did.” Techno took the last bite of his potato, grabbed his gear from the door, and headed upstairs to put it away.

Techno hung his sword on a hook at the foot of his bed and leaned his shield against the bed frame. You’d think he would be the guy to have a whole room to store weapons and stuff, but he just keeps it in various places around his room.

  
He threw his coat over the leg of his bed, when he heard Tommy scream from downstairs. Techno assumed he saw a spider or some other bug and made his way back downstairs.

  
He expected to see Tommy backed up against a corner, with some bug in the opposite corner, but Tommy was nowhere in the main hall or kitchen. He poked his head out of the kitchen and saw the front door open, with a familiar figure in the door frame.

  
“Hey Techno.”

  
“Hey Phil. Did you scare Tommy?”

  
“I think so. He saw me screaming and ran away. Not sure where he went though.”

  
“He’s probably hiding in a cabinet somewhere. No idea how he fits in there.” Techno gestured for Phil to come inside and left to go look for Tommy. Phil came in and shut the door behind him.

  
Techno walked around opening doors and cabinets. He found Tommy hiding in a closet.

  
“There you are. What the hell are you doing. It’s just Phil.”

  
“HE SCARED ME!!” Techno pulled him out of the closet. Tommy stumbled and continued yelling about why he was hiding.

  
Techno dragged him out to the kitchen, where Phil was sitting at the table. “Oh hey, Techno. And Tommy. I didn’t know you were here.”

  
“Yeah, I kidnapped him a few weeks ago. He was in the middle of a forest or something.” Techno picked Tommy a bit off the ground by the back of his shirt. Tommy swatted at his hand and Techno pulled him back onto the floor.

  
“Hey!” He kicked Techno in the shin.

  
“Stop that.” He lightly kicked Tommy’s hand away, who loudly protested. “What are you doing here anyway Phil?”

  
“What, I can’t just visit my son because I want to?” Techno gave him an incredulous look. Phil sighed, “Fine. I was stopping by L’manburg and Quackity told me Tommy was exiled. I thought you might know where he is. And I see I’m right about that.” Tommy was still sitting on the floor.

  
“Yeah. So are you headed back to L’manburg now? Or are you gonna hang here for a bit?”

  
“Oh yeah, actually I forgot about something— one sec.” Phil went outside, ruffling Tommy’s hair as he left, who stuck his tongue out at him.

  
Phil was outside for a few minutes, unintelligible whispering being heard occasionally. Eventually, Phil came back in, trying to convince something to follow him.

  
“What, you got a pet or something?” Techno said.

  
“I’m not a pet!!” A familiar voice yelled from the hallway. Techno poked his head out into the hallway.

  
“Quackity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually i check this w grammarly but i wrote this on my phone at 2 am which does not have grammarly lmao


	4. lmao

ok so i think you could probably tell but I don't think I'm gonna continue this like. ever. i lost motivation for it so I'm just gonna mark it completed lmao I might come back to it one day :thumbs up emoji:


End file.
